


Chocolate Chip

by Medie



Category: Alias
Genre: Femslash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she'd wanted was a cookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip

All she wanted was a cookie.

A nice big chocolate chip cookie. Fresh from the oven, still warm, soft and gooey.

She ended up taking three.

Retreating to the couch with a glass of milk, a must given the situation, Lauren put the plate on the coffee table and curled up with her comfort snack while trying very hard not to look at the picture on the mantle. They look so happy, arms around each other, sharing a private moment, quiet, loving smiles on their faces. Just like they'd had that very morning.

Until Jack Bristow showed up at the door, a solemn expression on his face, and shattered the peaceful life they'd built.

They'd been washing the breakfast dishes, talking and sharing the occasional kiss, their favorite way to start a quiet Sunday. Sydney had been in the middle of drying a plate when she'd turned to see her father through the screen door. One look at her face had told the young woman what was going on.

The sound of the plate shattering against the tiled floor still lingered in Lauren's ears.

Michael Vaughn...

She knew the name well enough. She had investigated his disappearance. Investigated the whole mess surrounding it, a man named Arvin Sloane, and a shell of a woman that had once called herself Sydney Bristow.

She had been the one who had helped Sydney live again. She was the one who'd lost herself to the reborn woman in the process. She was the woman who slept by her side every night, comforted her when she awoke screaming from a nightmare, sat by her side, hand in hand, while waiting for word on both the missing Vaughn and Sydney's own mother, the traitorous Derevko...

She was the one who loved Sydney now. It was her name that spilled from the other woman's lips when they made love, it was her touch Sydney sometimes begged for in those moments, her lips Sydney sought out. Hers. Her. Lauren. Lauren Reed...

Not Michael Vaughn.

She took another bite of the cookie and made a face. Suddenly it tasted like sawdust...dry, dull, and lifeless...

As dry, dull and lifeless as she felt.

Lauren hated chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
